pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/Why Superiors are bad in PvP
Majors are gud, most midlining eles and rits benefit greatly from running majors. Oh and superiors are good with bloodspike, as they allow you to deal more damage and heal yourself for more at the same time.--Goldenstar 22:44, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Majors aren't that bad, no. Superior's are suicide though. Rickyvantof 23:09, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Yeah ive just been too lazy to move it. Guess ill do it now.-- The Assassin 23:10, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Aotl necros can get away with sups :D--''Shadow'' 22:33, 18 September 2008 (EDT) You Are all bad. watch chop chop/technogirl/any top 100 frontliner and then say superior axe is bad on a warrior. superiors are good if a team can coordinate and your monks don't suck. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:37, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Also, be less bad, and kite when taking too much pressure/damage. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:38, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::Spikes. Also, why the fuck even take them? They barely do anything for their effects, so even if you can be skillful enough to take them, why even bother? Also these are generally for people NOT in the top 100, in case you didn't notice.--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:43, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::top 100 guilds are just an example. if you dont have a completely fail team that can support you and actual, decent monks, you won't die. And apparently you have never really done any high level PvP, because the sups do have a simple purpose, killing things faster. It's harder for a monk to heal something when it gets raped in 3 hits as opposed to 4 or 5. Anyone decent at warrior can and usually does run a Superior Axe and a Major Strength Rune for the sheer killing power. On a hammer or a Sword it's less practical and you really shouldn't use superiors as they aren't used for spiking, but with an axe, the faster you can make redbars go down, the better. Also, for spikes, having 530-540 health does not mean you autodie. lern2infuse [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:49, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::If you have good monks you can get away with pretty much anything. And that whole arguement was using top 100 as the example lol--''Shadow'' 22:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::i can go GvG tomorrow with a r3000 guild, run sup runes, and not die. it's called not being bad at guild wars, simple as that. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:53, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Technically it should be "Efficiency > Fun"... but I'll still run sups sometimes. BaineTheBotter 23:04, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, anybody who says sup axe is bad should just fuck off and actually learn to play GW, seriously. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:21, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::sup axe sux unless you;re polly Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:23, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:25, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::it hits straight into the major prots Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:28, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Tbh most of the time I run conjure cos I'm a conjure whore, so I hit major prots anyway :<, but why would somebody waste major prots on auto-attacks? :< And why does that make it okay for Polly? Also if you see a major prot and your damage is being fucked up you don't just stay on your target ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:31, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Because polly blows all the shit up. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:34, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Didn't answer my other questions ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:35, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Major runes are acceptable on rangers; useless on warriors and suicide on 60armor targets. Everyone is eurospike. The only reason polly can run a superior, is because if you waste ench removal on his conjure you can't kill cus they are so defensive, and with conjure you'll already hit into the big prots anyway. Oh and btw biddels, nobudy besides polly runs majors/superiors b/c your crit are 60+ then = sb trigger, which is like lolsb and kite, thus will only make your killing alot slower. For spikes, having 530-540 health is actually autodie, because most spikes have like 500 dmg. And even that, frontliners need high health because if they do spike you, they spike you hard(usually snaring monks when overextended=you need to have more health then the spike or you're dead). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:23, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Tbh, this is a guide for people who are bad at game, people who are bad at game can't judge properly in what situation it is ok to take a major or superior rune so just telling them to never do it is better. Lots of people run major or superior axe other than Polly. I don't most of the time. It's a judgement call and depends on who you are playing with and what build you are playing. If you like to push hard and overextend a lot you probably won't take the health hit. If you are playing zzzzspike with Conjure, go ahead, be a polly. If you are bad with positioning and get spiked in Frenzy a lot, don't take a major/sup. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:47, 11 November 2008 (EST) lol, this entire section made me laugh. rawr runs super defense ball because polly OE in frenzy with his sup runes lolol. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:56, 23 November 2008 (EST) RA/AB Technically they may be pvp but they aren't organised pvp. Therefore, it doesn't really matter if you do take a superior rune... It's not likely that you'll get vent spiked there. Amorality 14:21, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Geez don't be bad. I don't even take sups on most of my pve chars even :/ ' SazzyPooh 11:29, 24 Sep 2008 ' ::In RA/AB you're on your own...so yes superiors would be bad because your only healing you SHOULD have is your max health.--ツThe Gates Assassin 11:39, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::And you can run away and usually have 3 hp when the degen runs out every time-- 02:45, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::PvP=/=PvE. Any assumptions you make in pve cannot be applied to pvp, yes, not even to AB. [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 07:03, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::Don't be on your own. [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 07:03, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::Get monk pl0x. [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 07:03, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::Get help plox. --Ulterion 13:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::: no u. [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 08:33, 20 January 2009 (EST)